You needed me(Me necesitabas)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: Un día lleno de recuerdos en la vida de Candy. (Mi versión de su retrospectiva en CCFS)


Hola, hoy les entrego un pequeño songfic sobre la retrospectiva de Candy en CCFS. Es solo mi versión pues no sigue en orden los momentos del epílogo ni la lectura de las famosas y polémicas cartas. Espero les guste.

 **Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

 **You needed me**

 **(Me necesitabas)**

 _ **I cried a tear,**_ _ **you wiped it dry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was confused,**_ _ **you cleared my mind.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I sold my soul,**_ _ **you bought it back for me.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And held me up and gave me dignity**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Somehow you needed me.**_

 _ **Lloré una lágrima, tú la secaste.  
Estaba confundida, y tú aclaraste mi mente.  
Vendí mi alma, tú la compraste de nuevo para mí.  
Me levantaste y me diste dignidad,  
Por alguna razón me necesitabas**_ _._

" _El silencio de la villa me envuelve, la mañana húmeda y fresca me invita a recorrer el jardín, el olor a tierra mojada se mezcla con el perfume de las rosas y me hace recordar Lakewood. Aspiro profundamente para llenar mis pulmones de la vitalidad que me ofrece la naturaleza y con ese acto me invade la sensación de ser pequeña ante la inmensidad del mundo"._

" _La tranquilidad reina en nuestro hogar, te extraño demasiado y estar en tu espacio me ayuda a sentirte cerca, cada detalle me habla de ti, de tu gusto por la literatura y de tu pasión por la medicina, la puerta del balcón está abierta y puedo observar el cauce del Avon. Las paredes del despacho llenas de fotografías reflejan tu amor hacia la familia, ¡Te extraño tanto! He pasado dos largas semanas sin ti, sabes muy bien que no me gusta estar sola, entonces… ¿Por qué no llegas?"._

" _Empiezo a sentirme triste y la melancolía rasguña mis recuerdos, gracias ti no toda mi vida ha sido dura, tuve perdidas, mas tú multiplicaste mis alegrías, mi Príncipe rubio con ojos de cielo, tú llenaste mi corazón, aun cuando estabas lejos, aun cuando no sabía ni tu nombre. Te conocí en medio del llanto, pero hiciste que olvidara mis lágrimas, arriesgué mi voluntad infantil con los Leagan por seguir la ilusión de verte y tú me rescataste de esa vida cruel dándome las mismas oportunidades. No fue solo compasión o bondad, ¿Por qué me ayudabas?"._

 _ **You gave me strength,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To stand alone again.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To face the world,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Out on my own again.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You put me high upon a pedestal,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So high that I could almost see eternity.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You needed me.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You needed me.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Me diste fuerza,  
Para resistir sola de nuevo.  
Para enfrentar el mundo,  
A mi alrededor otra vez.  
Tú me pusiste en lo alto de un pedestal,  
Tan alto que casi podía ver la eternidad.  
Me necesitabas.  
Me necesitabas.  
**_

" _Entro a mi habitación y busco el cofre que reguarda mis tesoros, tomo las cartas apiladas y atadas con cintas de seda en color verde según el destinatario, la nostalgia del hogar me detiene en la misiva de mis madres, añoro la ternura de sus ojos y la calidez de su abrazo, sin embargo, no puedo alejarme de ti, ¡No quiero! No logramos permanecer a distancia por mucho tiempo, no después de las dificultades que tuvimos que superar para estar juntos. Estos días separados han sido por una razón de vital importancia para nuestra familia, así me lo has dicho y confío en ti"._

" _Sigo el recorrido de mis recuerdos entre la correspondencia y mi corazón se encoje al palpar las cartas que he escrito para Stear, ¡Me duele su ausencia como el primer día! No me basta con mirar al cielo cuando le hablo, me gustaría ver ese destello ingenioso en sus ojos otra vez"._

" _Albert, te necesito aquí, conmigo, para reconfortar mi dolor en tus brazos"._

" _Algunos pétalos secos resbalan entre los sobres, y la carta del amor inocente y puro está llena de esas mismas hojas oxidadas por el tiempo, los restos de una Dulce Candy encierran la época en que fui más feliz que la alondra en la mañana, mi canto llegaba al cielo, no obstante, mi alegría fue fugaz, la tiniebla del sepulcro acalló la tierna romanza, Anthony… me sentía perdida sin ti"._

" _Devastada hui al único lugar donde me sentía segura hasta entonces; El hogar de Ponny. El dolor de su perdida me impedía vislumbrar el horizonte, entonces llegaste con tu filosofía de vida, cambiando mi perspectiva, mostrándome lo fuerte que puedo ser para afrontar cada revés que me ofrece la vida. Gracias a ti recordé que es mejor sonreír, a pesar de nuestras penas, así como tú que también lo amabas e hiciste a un lado tu propio dolor para consolarme"._

" _Rozo con las yemas de los dedos tu caligrafía varonil e inconfundible, tan tuya, acerco tu correspondencia a mi rostro y aspiro el papel apenas perfumado, todavía conserva el tenue aroma de tu colonia, aprieto tus cartas a mi pecho y las coloco otra vez dentro del alhajero que me obsequiaste, no necesito leerlas, sé de memoria lo que dicen. Cierro mi cofre y lo deposito en su lugar, los recuerdos siguen a flor de piel y el sentimiento me inunda, mis pensamientos están llenos de ti, y el trance de recuerdos continua. Albert, ¡Desde siempre luchaste por mi bienestar!"._

 _ **And I can't believe it's you I can't believe it's true,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I needed you and you were there.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'll never leave, why should I leave?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd be a fool.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I've finally found someone who really cares.**_

 _ **Y no puedo creer que seas tú, no puedo creer que sea verdad,  
Te necesité y allí estabas.  
Y no voy a dejarlo, ¿Por qué lo dejaría?  
Sería una tonta.  
Porque al fin he encontrado alguien  
a quien realmente le importo**_ _ **.  
**_

" _Está oscureciendo, sin darme cuenta y sin poder evitarlo me ha invadido el llanto, apoyo el codo en el brazo en la silla y la cabeza en mi mano. Recuerdo al hombre solitario que me brindó su apoyo y amistad, que me enseñó a no desfallecer, el hombre entusiasta y entregado que redescubrí en Londres, el amnésico confundido y optimista. A pesar a no recordar tu pasado seguiste viviendo con entusiasmo, sin pretenderlo también de esa forma me enseñaste a no claudicar, mostrándome que siempre puedo dar más de mi"._

" _Yo creía ayudarte, pero eras tú quien me ayudaba, impulsaste mi interés por superarme y obtener por mis propios medios mi primer gran logro; Mi título de enfermera. Oh Albert, me necesitabas y estuve ahí para ti, pude regresarte un poco de lo mucho que hasta entonces me habías dado"._

" _Te hablé tantas veces sobre mi Príncipe de la colina, con paciencia escuchaste sobre el tío abuelo William y la familia Andrew, ¡Mi solitario vagabundo! ¿Cómo podía imaginar que eras tú? Aún recuerdo como me sorprendiste cuando el misterio de tu identidad se descubrió ante mis ojos, después aquella mañana en la colina de Ponny, te revelaste como mi Príncipe y mi vida se volcó por completo a ti, porque ya te amaba"_

" _Entre mis tesoros encontré una carta de Terry, él fue importante para mí, es un bello recuerdo, el recuerdo agridulce de alguien a quien amé. Llamó mi atención la línea enfática de sus palabras –No he cambiado nada-. Lo sé Terry, sigues siendo un afamado actor, tu carrera es lo más importante para ti y me alegra saber que cumpliste tu promesa, ¡Eres feliz! La actuación te da satisfacción y llena tu alma de dicha. Yo también he cumplido mi promesa, ¡Soy feliz! Encontré en Albert a esa persona a quien realmente le importo, y no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo nunca, no existe motivo para hacerlo, Albert es mi vida, mi familia. Albert ha estado presente a lo largo de mi vida, para él siempre he sido lo primordial, él me ha dado el lugar más alto en su vida"._

 _ **You held my hand,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When it was cold.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I was lost,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You took me home.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You gave me hope,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I was at the end.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And turned my lies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Back into truth again,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You even called me friend.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Tomaste mi mano,  
Cuando tenía frío.  
Y cuando estaba perdida,  
Me llevaste a casa.  
Me diste esperanza,  
Cuando estaba al borde.  
Y convertiste mis mentiras  
en verdades otra vez,  
Incluso me llamaste amiga.**_

" _La brisa atraviesa la ventana y siento frío, el ocaso es fresco y la percepción evoca el clima gélido que cubrió mi corazón tras la decepción amorosa de mi juventud, ¿Qué habría sido de mi sin ti? Curaste mi herida y me envolviste en un ambiente de amor puro e incondicional, Albert, me duele pensar que sufrías por mi causa, ¡Reprimiste tus sentimientos por tanto tiempo!"._

" _Compartimos un hogar, ¡Nuestro pequeño castillo! Reforzamos de forma natural los cimientos de nuestra unión, afianzando con la convivencia la afinidad de nuestras almas, y de nuestro amor que ya empezaba a florecer. Me defendiste arriesgando tu vida, exponiendo tu ilimitado esfuerzo por protegerme"._

" _¿Quién si no tú procura mi felicidad? Incluso anteponiendo mi alegría a la tuya, dándome seguridad y confianza, demostrando ante todos lo importante que soy para ti. Desvaneciste las mentiras que me ataban, frustraciones y falsedades, descubriendo otra faceta de tu personalidad; Un hombre imponente y osado, otro motivo para admirarte aún más, para mi eres sin duda el mejor hombre del mundo, un ser humano maravilloso, mi amigo y confidente… mi gran amor"._

 _ **You gave me strength**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To stand alone again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To face the world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Out on my own again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You put me high upon a pedestal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So high that I could almost see eternity**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You needed me.**_

 _ **You needed me,**_

 _ **You needed me,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You needed me.**_

 _ **Me diste fuerza  
Para estar sola otra vez  
Para enfrentar el mundo  
a mi alrededor otra vez  
Tú me pusiste en lo alto de un pedestal  
Tan alto que casi podía ver la eternidad**_

 _ **Me necesitabas  
Me necesitabas**_

 _ **Me necesitabas  
Me necesitabas**_

" _Ha caído la noche, la oscuridad es densa y cubre mis pensamientos ocupados por ti, la necesidad de tu amor aclara mi mente, al igual que yo, también tú me necesitas, me necesitabas desde siempre, porque siempre me has amado, solo el amor explica cada acto de tu entrega, respetas mi integridad e individualismo, me alientas a realizar mis propósitos compartiendo mis sueños, me das espacio confiando en mi capacidad y en mis decisiones, participas con ahínco en el desarrollo de nuestra familia, consolidando así mi seguridad"._

" _Mis ojos adormecidos por el llanto_ _son avivados por tu brillante luz, ¡Has llegado! Tu incandescente amor ilumina mi universo y el nudo en mi garganta se disuelve al escuchar tu voz"._

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad?- _"Tus bellos ojos enmarcan la dulce sonrisa que decora tus labios"._

" _Estas aquí y ya nada importa. Tu presencia me colma, mi corazón desborda felicidad y me arrojo al amor infinito que consagran tus brazos"._

* * *

You needed me

Intrepete: Anne Murray

Letra y musica by Randy Goodrum

Disco: Let's Keep it That Way. 1978

Capitol

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, igualmente gracias a también a quién leyó en silencio.¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
